


Poly Relationship: Bokuto x Hinata x Reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Multi, Poly, Poly Relationship, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - i’ve been thinking about being poly relationship with duos a lot of people don’t think about lately. how do u think a relationship with bokuto and hinata would be like?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Poly Relationship: Bokuto x Hinata x Reader

⤏ Okay lets get one thing straight here. You would have to do most of the things in this relationship ( **adulting** , making sure utility payments are paid on time, cooking)

⤏ That being said, whenever the two of them are home (not at practice or games) they will do anything they can to help with chores around the house. But only cleaning really. 

⤏ At one point your toilet was making a weird noise and the both of them thought they could manage “fixing” it but you _knew_ that wouldn’t end up well since they had no idea what the inside of a toilet even looked like 🙄 

⤏ Both of them are a bit pouty when you call ~~someone else~~ a professional to come fix the toilet. But you were able to get their spirits up by praising them on what the did well around the house like sweep or vacuum (oh such sweet sensitive bois)

⤏ There is so much cuddling during off/lazy days. All three of you will be on your big couch cuz look at them, they thicc and it varies where you are all sitting. Sometimes you’re in one of their laps. Other times you’re all just sitting cozily on the couch together

⤏ Bokuto and Hinata will want you to go to EVERY practice, practice game, and actual game they play 

⤏ You have to tell them that you can’t usually make it to practices with them, but some practice games you’re able to attend and of course you attend ALL of their official matches

⤏ The boys get super pumped when they know you’re sitting in the stands watching them. Both of them looking up at you periodically and pointing at you with a doofy grin on their face

⤏ They also tend to show off at some points and it’s not a good idea because that’s when they fuck up and Bokuto becomes depressed

⤏ Hinata has gotten pretty good at cheering Bokuto up, he has previously asked Akaashi advice about this subject. 

⤏ They always tell you that you can just always quit your job and live off their money cuz they got it. And that way you could spend all the time with them! (oh that would be so much haha) 

⤏ There would be so many date nights consisting of different places to eat, shop, or sight see. Especially if you go to an away game with them

⤏ Pet names too. Bokuto goes with babe, baby, and darlin. Hinata goes with babe and/or your actual name lol

⤏ All in all these two would be big bundles of energy and there would be something going on all the time, unless they’re tired. But they will show you all the love in the world.


End file.
